User talk:J0V1
Ha I meant Danny, seeing as it was his talk page and you were also congratulating him...but you said you were making a fanfic right? If you don't mind can you send me a link? (I'm sure it will be good :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay, tell me when you do if you can. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ** If you want you can do it on this site! For example Tyrant Slayer and I are currently at work on this. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) HI Hi i have edit ur Elemental Hero Winged Clayman, If you not like contact me so i can "try" to make better Greetings Lars132 the Editor Hi Agian I like that u like my card art, first i used yugiohcardmaker.net for this card an the artwork? lal its me who crop the head and thew wings out og wing ma n and set them on clay man with MS paint :D Greetings Lars131 the editor Hi agian AGIAN i see u like my tip (seein on the card breaking the rules) Hi agian AGIAN AGIAN!!!! I have made an edit on this card Gift og the goddess (^_^) * Hey i didn't know you were on this wikia. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :* Well thank you. I hope to see some of your cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 15:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::* That's exactly what i was thinking. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hi agian AGIAN AGIAN AGIAN!!!!!! Dont like the troll? Re:Duel Offer * Sure, what time do you have in mind? Naruto Cards * Well I have to wait until the weekends as that is the only time i don't use this library computer which blocks yugiohcardmaker.net. Oh and you can help create some of the cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:40, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :* Yes Advanced Ninja means Shipuuden images. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:07, 11 September 2008 (UTC) and did you copy something from my talk page? ::* Yes thank you for the images. I was hoping for something more "realistic" but i guess these will have to do. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::* NO only on this wikia not YGO wikia. TTF can't do anything here. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::* I told the man...he hasn't responded yet. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* you know...for every wikia that I've been successful in, there's always this a** that ruins it and gets me blocked whether it's 3 hours or 3 months. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:34, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* 1:Yes it sucks and TTF removed me from Editors of the Duel Terminal...wait till' I get him back...lol. 2:I never said it was a he and I don't know who "it" is ok. END OF DISCUSSION. 3: Yes I know. 4: Hey can you get me a card image for Naruto Uzumaki but first is it possible for me to see the image and approve it? Airblade86 (Talk) 01:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC)